


bonjour, mon amour

by leileeorlie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leileeorlie/pseuds/leileeorlie
Summary: Virgil's fallen for the creative side, and he feels like he should probably confess.But of course he's anxious, how does Virgil decide to confess?





	1. une graine de confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you planted a rose's seed in my garden

 

Everyone knew that Princey knew Spanish. It was because of that, Anxiety had an idea.

No way does Prince know French.

With that mindset, Virgil proceeded to where Roman was. Where was he? Not surprisingly, his own room.

"Roman you dunce! Why can't you-" Virgil pokes his head in Roman's room only to find him talking to himself in a mirror, surprised, Roman looks at Anxiety, rubbing the back of his neck, "Oh! Haha... hey Virgil... what brings you here?"

"I'm not even going to ask, but Roman, you know Spanish, like, fluently, right?" Virgil asks, practically praying he'd say 'yes'.

"What- Why is this necessary information?"

"Just answer the question, Roman."

"Uh.. okay? In which case yes, yes I do."

"'Kay thanks Roman, bye," Virgil concluded, leaving with a satisfied answer and a very much so confused Roman.

Now to provide delicate information, ever since everyone accepted Anxiety, they all have grown closer together. Eventually Virgil and Roman grew closer as well. Much closer than the others have, thus Virgil gaining a crush on the creative side.

However, Virgil was, of course, anxious that Roman wouldn't return the feelings and would ruin their friendship that the anxious trait cherished so much.

Now that I know Prince is fluent in Spanish, totally, I really doubt he'd know French as well.

Now, every trait had their own language they knew quite fluently. Prince had already shown that his language was Spanish.

Everyone had given the conclusion that Logan's language was Latin considering he had broken Patton's heart about the information that the origin word for "cat" actually means "dog".

Albeit, he never admitted that was his language.

No one had a clue as to what language Patton's, Deceit's and Virgil's languages were.

With the information given, Virgil busted into Patton's room.

"Heya kiddo! You could'a just knocked and I would have opened it." Patton laughed, still overly bright. With teacups and stuffed animals around him, it was obvious Patton was having a tea party. With Deceit. He was obviously grumpy with a slight twinkle of joy in his eyes.

"Uhh hey Deceit, Patton, so help me with something?" Virgil waved, awkwardly not expecting Deceit to be there.

"Of course kiddo! Whaddya need?" Patton chuckled, spinning around to face Virgil, patting the ground in front of him, inviting Virgil to sit.

Virgil accepted the offer and sat down in front of Patton, sighing.

"Get on with it, Thunderstorm." Deceit hissed, "You're obviously ruining the tea party."

"Right, right, I'm sorry but... Patton I know you wanted to keep it a surprise but what's your language?" Virgil asked, playing with the zippers on his hoodie.

"Oh, kiddo, my language is German," Patton exclaims.

"Wait- what?" Virgil questions.

"My language is German, kiddo."

"For real?"

"Yes kiddo, I wouldn't lie."

"O-Oh then thanks for telling me." Virgil sighs, realising that telling Roman in German would lead to him asking Patton eventually, "What about you, Deceit?"

"I can speak everything backwards and in lies, why are you asking?" Deceit says, nonchalantly.

"Wait- actually?" Virgil asks, surprised and Patton smiles with stars in his eyes.

"Ligriv yawa og won nac I sey, sey." Deceit scoffs.

"I'm gonna guess you're shooing me away. Alright, thanks to you two." Virgil smiles, ever-so-slightly. Patton and Deceit continue their tea party with Virgil awkwardly leaving.

Roman would obviously be able to tell what I was saying if I told it backwards but I guess it's safe to say that nobody else has my language.

He sighed as there was only one choice.

To tell Roman in his own language.

**< time skip  >**

A day passed with Roman on Virgil's mind and Virgil on Roman's mind.

Until Virgil gained a small push of confidence where he poked his head once more into Roman's room.

"Uh, yes, Virgil?" Roman asked scooting his office chair to view Virgil.

"Je t'aime." Virgil blurts out and runs back to his room, ignoring Roman's screams to come back.

I can't do this he probably doesn't like me. God, I'm such a fool for trying to confess.

Until there was a knock at his door.

It's Roman oh god what do I do-

Until yet again Roman busts the door open, he smiles with stars once more in his eyes.

"Te amo." Roman laughs out.

"Pardon me?" Virgil looks at him confused.

"It means I love you too." Roman smiles.

"H-How did you know what I said??" Virgil asks in total surprise.

"I memorized how to say I love you in multiple languages. Including French. So I presume it's your language?" Roman smiled.

"Yeah.." Virgil fiddled with his fingers.

"Puedo tomar tu mano?" Roman asks, slipping Virgil's hands into his, lifting him into a kiss, "Te amo mucho, mi amour."

"Love you too, Princey," Virgil whispered, a blushing mess in Roman's arms.

And man was Virgil overly happy about this decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci for reading !
> 
> au revoir pour le moment !


	2. juste comme une rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and our roses intertwine, still growing so beautifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bienvenue mon ami !
> 
> glad you made it to the second chapter,  
> hope you enjoy !

_So... what does this make us now?" Virgil asked as they separated from the long kiss, faces still only inches away from each other._

_"I guess I'll have to ask you the important question," The prince begins, "Virgil, my dark emo prince, would you be so kind as to be my boyfriend?"_

_"My sunshine that blooms ever so brightly, yes I do accept your daring request." Virgil smiled as their lips connected yet again. More passionate than the last._

* * *

Months later into their relationship and hardships, they sit on a bed, cuddled in blankets and each giving each other warmth.

Virgil had a slight cold aura while Roman had a warm one. They balanced each other in every way, is what Logan had described it. Well, maybe not every, but mostly.

"Which movie do you want, mi amor?" Roman asked, getting up to grab the remote.

"Mmm... we always watch what I want, so how about we pick one of your's?" Virgil requested, giving Roman some room to get back on the bed.

"Are you sure, love? I'm fine watching whatever you please."

"I'm sure, Princey, if you make me choose I will have to pick something you like myself."

"Hahaha, alright then. How about Hercules?"

"I'd say that's a grand choice."

The movie is then played not much long after the short debate, and not long after that, they fall asleep. Virgil on Roman's chest, comforted with the perfect heartbeats. Roman's hand on Virgil in a protective way.

* * *

"I do have to admit this is cute." Logan whispers, a smile tugging at his lips while covering Patton's mouth which continues to want to squeal, "I understand you're happy, Patton, but please do remember that we do not wish to wake them."

Patton nods his head slowly and Logan takes his hand off his mouth. After a while of fumbling with a phone, Patton has taken yet another picture of the couple. The two escape the room not so silently, of course closing the door.

"LO! THAT WAS SO CUTE I COULDN'T HANDLE IT." Patton  **now**  squeals.

"Yes, it was. Now, how about we don't wake them and just make some breakfast, shall we?"

"Ohhh! Good idea!"

And so the two wandered into the kitchen to make pancakes.

* * *

"Virge, love, it's okay, breathe." Roman hugged the smaller one.

"I- I can't, I- I.." The trait began.

"Shhh, it's alright. Everything is going to be fine. Come on, you can do it. Just match my breathing."

"O- Okay.."

* * *

Countless days, nights, months, and eventually a whole year had come to pass. The two were as happy as could be.

 

"Ro! Where are you taking me?"

"Into the Imagination! Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, you dork."

"Here we are."

"Ro, this... this is gorgeous! It's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you, Virgil."

"Roman..."

"Virgil?"

"Yes?"

"Would you make me the happiest prince ever to live, and marry me?"

"Of course!"

 

Never could they have asked for more.

* * *

_I see he's getting his so-called, happy ending._

_Shall we end it?_

_I find it disgusting._

* * *

Happy doesn't last forever, was what everyone was going to learn soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci bien for reading ! i do wish you enjoyed the story !  
> requests are quite open yet, because i have to settle everything and then i'll get to them  
> don't be afraid to ask questions and say hello to me !
> 
> au revoir pour le moment !


	3. l'ignorance est le bonheur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bienvenue mon ami !
> 
> merci for making it to the third chapter !  
> all wishes for you to enjoy

_Disgusting. They're all so "happy" it's horrendous. If no one is going to stop this rain of happiness, I suppose I will. I know the perfect day._

_Since Roman just proposed, I suppose their wedding will take place in a few months. Those months will be more than enough time to plan how to ruin every single thing._

_I'm sure of it._

* * *

He was sure of it, this would be the best times of his life. Virgil was so sure of it. Roman had proposed to him on their one year anniversary of dating, and now their wedding was to take place in about two or three months. How was this going to work? Nobody  _actually_ knows. Virgil, Roman, Patton, and Logan were doing their best to prepare for the wedding.

 _Disgusting_.  _I'll make sure to wipe those smiles off their faces_.

Little did they know that a snake had been placed in their garden.

* * *

**_The Celebration_ **

"Ro, dear, I think you're drunk enough as it is." Virgil laughed.

"Nonsense, love! Puedo tomar tu mano?" A practically drunk Roman laughed out, slipping Virgil's hand into his, and swooping him into a kiss, "Do you remember this?"

"As if I could forget," Virgil whispered, connecting their lips once more.

* * *

_**The Planning Begins...** _

"Is he asleep?" Patton whispers, pointing to a Virgil on Roman's bed, peacefully sleeping and huddled up in blankets.

"I believe so, Patton," Logan whispers back, their voices forced to be quiet as they plan the wedding even more.

"Roman, shouldn't you sleep? You're kind of still drunk..." Patton chuckles, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck, as Roman continues to also plan the wedding.

"Those drinks didn't actually have alcohol, if it did, I'd probably get Thomas drunk." Ro laughed out.

"Okay okay, Ro, when should it take place?"

"When everything is prepared, so in two months or so."

"Where do you want it?"

"In the Imagination."

* * *

"Okay, so who's gonna take our photos?" Roman asks, fixing his little crown.

"I say Remy should do it." Patton blurts out.

"Patton, keep it down." 

"Sorry!"

"Remy?" Roman asks.

"Yeah! He's totally all over social media and posts really nice pictures." Patton shows Roman a photo on his phone.

"Let's give him a call then." Roman agrees.

* * *

"Who's going?"

"Well, Pranks and Missy."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do not forget Remy and Emile."

"Oh, you're right!"

"How about the emotions?"

"Oh! Like Loneliness and Love?"

"Exactly!"

"This will be ideal." Logan says, with a smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

"Who's going to make it official?" Patton asks, making sure to keep it down so Virgil didn't hear.

"Logan's the smartest, he should do it." Roman laughs out.

"Why me?" Logan questions.

"Because you're smart and serious." Patton smiles.

"I suppose I could be the official," Logan admits.

* * *

The three of them worked harder to make this wedding the most wonderful wedding ever to exist. Of course, Virgil did his best to help with the wedding but the others would always insist that he should just rest instead. The reason being, he actually worked the most out of everyone. 

What he did was work either extremely early or extremely late. In secret, he'd edit what everyone was planning or drafted. He'd mix it in with his own ideas or make it even better or grand. 

Of course, the others wondered who edited their plans, of course, the edits made their plans better, but all three could tell whose handwriting it actually was. 

None other than Virgil. 

"Virgil, dear, did you edit our plans again?" Roman asked, of course, worried about Virgil's health. 

"Why? Do you not like the edits I made?" Virgil asked, worried that the edits he did were actually making it all worse. 

"No dear, I'm just worried that you wake up at two in the morning just to edit our plans when everyone is asleep."

"Actually I get nightmares and wake up from them around five in the morning, so of course I look at the plans you guys did."

"Virgil.. sweetie... you should have told me about the nightmares so that I could make them sweet and lovely dreams."

"I didn't want you to worry about me too much, or else I'd be a pain for you to do that."

"You could never be a pain. From here on out, I'll make sure you're having a lovely dream."

* * *

_"Stop! Leave me alone!" He hissed at the figure who was approaching him. He'd take another step back only to see that there was no place to put his foot down._

_The figure laughed at him and took another step forward, where he lost his footing._

_Until someone caught him._

_"I'm here, it's going to be okay, love." The prince smiled, holding him and letting the rest of the dark scenery to a bright and wonderful place._

_"Ro?"_

_"Yes, love?"_

_"Thank you..."_

_"Not a problem, darling."_

* * *

_Our preparations are almost done, and so are your's._

_We'll be waiting, Roman and Virgil._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci for reading this !
> 
> au revoir pour le moment !

**Author's Note:**

> merci for reading ! hope you liked it
> 
> au revoir pour le moment !


End file.
